


七层地狱

by soulmate328



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically how Aerys and Tywin went from awesome to awful, Betrayal, Chronological, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Lovers To Enemies, Loyalty, M/M, Rare Pairings, minor Aerys II/Rhaella, minor Tywin/Joanna
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #泰疯泰，我流cp理解#全程伊里斯视角#大概就是从小到大
Relationships: Steffon Baratheon & Aerys II Targaryen, Tywin Lannister & Aerys II Targaryen, Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. 第一层

**第一层**

“小猫咪，”伊里斯低声叫道，“快醒醒。”

泰温很快清醒了，一点也不像个刚刚还在沉睡的人。他面无表情地看着伊里斯，显然是在疑惑自己的朋友为什么大半夜溜进自己的房间里把他叫醒。

“来，喝点，”史蒂芬递给他一小瓶酒，那是他在跟着伊里斯来的路上从厨房顺的，“给你提提神。”

泰温接过了小瓶，打开盖子，一股啤酒的麦芽香气顿时溢满了整间屋子。他凑上去闻了闻，但是没有喝，像是猫用胡须触碰未知的物体。其实泰温一点也不像猫，伊里斯也知道他这人不喜欢开玩笑，也只敢在他半睡半醒的时候那样叫他。其实也挺像猫的，伊里斯看着泰温碧绿的眼睛和睡得蓬松的金发心想。他很想伸手揉一把，但泰温的眼神又让他有点不敢。我是王子，我为什么不敢？伊里斯突然有点生气，但在泰温抬起头来看他的时候就消了。

“这是什么意思？”泰温问道。

“珍妮夫人带来的那个女巫。”伊里斯提醒道，“我们约好了有机会就偷偷溜去见她，你忘了吗？”

“我没忘。”泰温回答，“但我以为你已经忘了。你只是在一周前提了一句，而这种点子你向来说完就抛在脑后。”

“那么你现在知道我没忘了。起来，穿上衣服，我们去见那个女巫。”

虽说看起来好像没有太大的兴趣，但泰温还是起身了，对此伊里斯感到颇有成就感。泰温·兰尼斯特今年九岁，比他要大两岁，但伊里斯向来擅长和人交往，只要年龄差不超过十岁的，他要搞定基本不在话下。不过话又说回来，泰温并不是寻常的同龄人，就连伊里斯刚认识他的时候也觉得他是块硬骨头。不过他现在也是龙王子的死党之一了，尽管泰温那冷冰冰的表情仍然跟他刚来君临的时候没什么太大变化。

夜晚的红堡一片漆黑，他们不点蜡烛，仅凭月光摸索着前进。伊里斯打着头，熟练地在复杂的阶梯与长廊中穿梭，心脏在胸腔内狂跳。这次行动是一时兴起的部分占得更多，但他从小的就住在这里，和史蒂芬以及不同身份的同龄人跑上跑下，想要找到女巫的住处对他来说还不算难。

“小声点！”伊里斯拍拍史蒂芬的肩膀，呵斥他。他的表弟比他年纪还小，却已经比他高一些，走起路来的脚步声像头公牛经过。“父亲和母亲不许我去见那个女巫，要是我被抓到就完了！”

“就算你真的见了她，殿下又能对你做什么？你是他的继承人。”史蒂芬说道，“殿下或许骂你几句，禁足你几天，但他从没真打过你。在我看来这也没什么。”

伊里斯翻了个白眼：“你的脑子里都装的是洋葱馅饼吗？我们要是现在被抓到，就见不到女巫了！”

“别出声！”泰温突然将他们推到一个角落里。一个值夜班的看守举着火把经过，泰温捂着他们的嘴，尽可能压低呼吸的声音。他认真起来的时候眉毛竟然会舒展一些，伊里斯发觉，好像这才是他熟悉的状态。那绿眸中的几点灿金在黑暗中发光，伊里斯觉得它们比看守的火把还要明亮。

“早知道我就收买一个仆人了，”伊里斯懊悔地说，“那样肯定方便得多。”

“不，你不能收买他们。”泰温说道，“红堡的仆人对国王很忠诚，而你父亲是他的继承人。他们只会把你的小计划透露给你父亲。”

泰温说的确实有道理，伊里斯只能悻悻地继续前进，一声不吭。

女巫的房间和珍妮夫人的一样位于梅葛楼，因此伊里斯和他的同伴可以轻易地前往。红堡的总管曾建议让她住到外侧仆人居住的塔楼中，女巫也没有拒绝，但珍妮夫人却坚定地要求她住在自己附近。珍妮夫人更信旧神，而她坚信这位女巫是传说中的森林之子，尽管连女巫自己也否认了，因此她不愿意让自己的朋友住到红堡那象征七神的七座高塔中的任何一座。

仅仅是来到女巫的房门前，一阵花草清香就扑面而来。伊里斯曾经远远往里面看过一眼，看见窗台、桌子和地面上都摆满了陶土制成的漂亮花盆，上面画着各式各样的彩绘花纹，种着药草、野花或养着鱼梁木的幼苗。母亲曾偷偷告诉他，这些都是珍妮夫人送给她的朋友的礼物。伊里斯咽了口唾沫，伸手打算叩门，可还没碰到，房间的主人就传了出来。

“进来吧，小王子和小领主们，”女巫说，“我知道你们在那儿。”

史蒂芬惊恐地看向他的表哥：“她怎么知道我们要来？”

“她是个女巫，女巫都能预言。”伊里斯说服他，也说服自己。

“我不信有什么女巫，”泰温说道，“她一定是听到了我们的脚步声。她以前住在森林里，多半很擅长听声音。”

“这里是梅葛楼，泰温，所有的墙壁都有邓肯爵士的脑子那么厚。她怎么可能听得见？”

泰温紧紧皱起眉头，一言不发。 _七神在上，_ 伊里斯心想， _他没说过我，所以他生气了_ 。

一般来说如果惹毛了泰温，安抚这只大猫的情绪就会成为伊里斯的第一要务。这不仅仅是因为泰温的气愤会让他有些害怕，也是因为伊里斯至今还没有找到比看着泰温一点点软化下来更令他享受的活动。但现在毕竟是非常时间，伊里斯只能默默提醒自己今晚先在泰温房里跟他聊会儿天再回房间，然后打开了女巫的房门。

女巫身材格外矮小，简直像个侏儒。她比珍妮夫人年长了将近十岁，如今已经年近四十；不算很老，但白化病让她的及腰长发和皮肤都苍白如骨，让她的眼睛在黑暗中散发着红光。伊里斯想起自己有次在御前会议上担任祖父的侍酒，散会后祖父拉过他，给他讲述曾经的国王之手血鸦大人的故事。在祖父的故事里，布林登·河文也有着白肤白发，一只眼眶因为红草原之战而空荡荡，另一只则是血红。人们都说血鸦大人会黑魔法。这个女巫也会魔法么？

“晚上好，女士。”伊里斯露出一个活泼的微笑，向她鞠了一躬。虽说她来历不明，但他毕竟有求于她，把她哄得舒舒服服地总不会有错。更何况他是王子，而这是他叔叔的妻子的朋友，这点基本的礼仪还是要做到的。

“我们是来找你预言的。”史蒂芬一如既往地直截了当，或者说头脑简单，“听说你能在梦里预见未来。”

“我确实会做梦，然后一些奇怪的事情就会发生。”女巫给出这个似是非是的回答。她始终注视伊里斯，脸上带着奇特的复杂神色，像是恐惧又像是悲伤。

“你梦见我们要来找你了吗？”伊里斯问，斜眼瞟着他身旁的泰温。

女巫露出了一个颇为温暖的笑容：“我刚刚梦见我住在一座红色石头堆成的山顶上，一只小狮子、一条小龙和一头小鹿在朝着我爬。中途一只浑身着火的大鹰飞过他们上方，小狮子把他的同伴们扑倒在草丛里，这才躲过一劫。然后我就醒了。”

“你瞧，她的确梦见了我们要来！”伊里斯颇有成就感地炫耀道。

泰温看起来更不高兴了。伊里斯知道这不是因为他打赌输了，而是因为女巫对他笑。凯岩城的继承人对笑容的厌恶人尽皆知，唯有伊里斯清楚什么样的笑才不会惹恼他。泰温不喜欢谄媚的笑，原因众所周知；他也不喜欢朋友间默契的笑，因为这样会让他觉得对方试图窥探自己的情绪；他也不喜欢慈祥的笑，这会让他觉得对方是在因为他的年龄尚小而轻视他。女巫刚刚的笑就属于最后一项。礼貌的笑他不会反感，而在所有种类的笑容中，唯有一种笑容能够真正取悦泰温。伊里斯不太懂那究竟是什么笑，但总而言之只要他在笑之前回忆所有和泰温在一起时开心的事情，默念自己喜欢的泰温的所有优点，然后再对他露出笑容，年轻狮子的眼睛就会变得像盛夏时节躺在树荫下看见的，从缝隙中透出金色阳光的葱郁叶片。

于是他就拍了拍泰温的肩膀，待他向他转过头来，露出了一个那样的笑容：“别激动，泰温。她说的是真是假都无所谓。就当这是我们的一次秘密冒险吧。对吗，史蒂芬？”

“当然！”史蒂芬点头如同捣蒜。或者说如同斧头落在木材上。

“好了，”伊里斯顺势推了史蒂芬一把，“这是我表弟史蒂芬。您有梦到关于他的事情吗，女士？”

女巫眯起她的红眼睛，仔细端详了一下史蒂芬：“我想我应该没见过你的脸，小领主。不过既然你是雄鹿，那我就想想我梦到过有什么跟鹿有关的吧……我记得有次我梦见一头角上着火的鹿，那火的形状像是一个心脏，那头鹿则从海上奔向一片冰原。”

“她在说什么？”史蒂芬完全摸不着头脑。

“她在胡说八道。”泰温说道。伊里斯不得不再哄了他几句。

“我还梦见过一头雄鹿被困在海上。”女巫的神色凝重起来，“那真是一场可怕的风暴，那海湾也真是个可怕的海湾。到处都是尖锐的礁石和漆黑的漩涡，电闪雷鸣，大雨倾盆，那头雄鹿被海水吞没。”

“破船湾？”史蒂芬的脸顿时苍白了，“可风暴地的船根本就不会驶入那个地方……而且……”

“好了好了，”见事情开始往不好的方向发展，伊里斯及时叫停，“你一个人份的预言已经够多了，表弟。那么……”

伊里斯在泰温和自己之间犹豫了一下，最终还是让女巫先给泰温预言。他还是想把重头戏留给自己。

“我梦见过你站在头戴王冠的巨龙身边，”女巫说道，“你面带笑容，像是世界上最幸福的人。可之后我又梦见你冰冷如黄金，绿色和黑色的阴影始终笼罩着你，让你看不见光明。”

泰温对此没什么反应，伊里斯也不强求他，只是迫不及待地走上前去：“到我了。任何你觉得跟我有关的梦都跟我说！我想知道得越详细越好。你有没有梦到过……一头黑红的巨龙在君临城展翅飞翔？”

“啊，我的小王子。”女巫握住伊里斯的手，用树皮一样的手掌摩挲着他的手背，“我梦见众人围在你身旁欢呼。我梦见你走过花丛，摘下一朵朵野花，又不停抛弃旧的。我梦见你和一头雄狮坐在乱石嶙峋的岛屿上，那只大猫轻吻你的两边肩膀，而你亲昵地抱住它，抚摸它黄金的鬃毛。”

伊里斯没有说话，但感觉汗珠留下后背。狮子毫无疑问就是泰温，可这意味着什么呢？他想象自己真的像是抚摸一只大猫一样抚摸泰温的金色头发，但仅仅是一些模糊的画面就足够让他微微发抖。

可紧接着，女巫又说话了。“我梦见你与你的妹妹坐在铁王座上，鲜血从你们身上流出，将王座染成红色。”

“蕾拉？”伊里斯皱了皱眉，“她跟我坐在铁王座上？可我不想娶她。她是我妹妹，但我不太想让她做我妻子。而且，血是怎么回事？铁王座是不会拒绝我的，母亲说我会是最伟大的国王，超越伊耿！”

“从血泊中，一个明亮无比的身影浮现了。”女巫自顾自地接着说下去，“那身影将照亮漫长的夜晚，在寒冬中为人们提供温暖与光明。但在那身影诞生的时候，你被绿色的火焰所笼罩。”

乘兴而来败兴而归用来形容这次的秘密行动再好不过。伊里斯按照计划先留在了泰温的房间，却不是为了安抚他的朋友，而是为了安慰他自己。“你说得对，泰温，”他把头闷在泰温的被子里咕哝道，“什么女巫，都是些装神弄鬼的骗人玩意儿。我再也不信这种东西了。”

奇怪的是，泰温却并没有赞同他：“你不需要相信她说的话，但你是在你父亲之后的王位继承人。人民会期盼着你会是个虔诚的国王，你至少得装作尊敬七神。”

“就像‘受神祝福的’贝勒？别开玩笑了，泰温。”

“我说了，是装作。”

伊里斯抬起头，把下巴放在手背上，看着在烛光下读书的泰温：“她说的所有话里，只有狮子的那段听起来不错。你觉得那意味着什么？”

泰温轻轻翻了个白眼：“你刚刚才说你不信了。”

“别那么沉闷，泰温。”

泰温翻过一页书，但伊里斯能看出他并没有在认真读：“她说在‘乱石嶙峋的岛屿’上。我只想到三姐妹群岛，或者派克。”

“但乱石嶙峋的岛屿有很多啊？说不定是伊班，说不定是亚夏，说不定是瓦雷利亚！”

“你去哪些地方做什么？更何况你没有时间，你是七大王国的继承人，而航海去一趟那些地方，少说也要花个半年，还没有任何意义。”

“我听说祖父正在召集火术士，”伊里斯兴奋地说，“他们想要让巨龙重现世间。”

“龙已经死光了，伊里斯。”

“你面前就有一头。”伊里斯挺起胸挑起眉，学着百年前的少龙王说道。

泰温合上书：“石阶列岛。”

“什么？”

“乱石嶙峋的岛屿。也有可能是石阶列岛。历史上，王族确实有不少成员曾在石阶列岛征战过。”

“听起来好无聊，”伊里斯又把头砸进羽毛床里，“任何跟那个地方有关的事情都很无聊。我已经受够了学士逼我背诵那三个城邦究竟在那里打过多少次。”

“这很重要。你将来多半也会面临这个问题。”

伊里斯恶作剧般地勾起嘴角：“要是一路上真的有只大猫跟着我，还随时让我摸，那倒也不错。”

闻言，泰温沉默了一会儿。

“这你就不用担心了？”

伊里斯眨眨眼睛：“不用担心？”

“如果你将来要奔赴石阶列岛作战，”泰温平静地说，“我一定会与你同去。我会用生命保护你，这会是我的职责。你是我的王子，我未来的国王。”

伊里斯一时没有反应过来这是什么意思。他只是呆在那里，觉得自己听到了什么很重要的事情，却还不知道重要在哪里。

泰温并没有解释：“去睡吧，伊里斯。离日出还有一点时间，你明天有剑术课。”

当晚，伊里斯梦到自己身穿征服者伊耿的瓦雷利亚钢鳞甲，手持已经失落的黑火剑战斗。他奋勇杀敌，宛如一团火炬，手中的长剑随着他每一次挥舞发出清鸣。

可他不是在乱石嶙峋的岛屿上作战，而是在一片冰天雪地中，与蓝眼睛的黑影战斗。而泰温也没有在他身边战斗，而是在激烈的战斗结束的时候，被他从一片寒冰中找到。他触碰他朋友的脸颊，那双绿眼就猛地睁开，有力的双手把他拉进冰水之中，沉入黑暗。

但那感觉却奇特地温暖。


	2. 第二层

**第二层**

结果，“乱石嶙峋的岛屿”这一形容完全低估了石阶列岛的可怕。他们临行前鲜衣怒马，意气风发，向往着建功立业；蕾拉和乔安娜一同在港口为他们送行，都是一副忧心忡忡的样子，蕾拉眼中还有泪光，时不时看一眼身旁奶妈臂弯里的雷加——她还抱不动他。当时，伊里斯完全不能理解她们的担忧，认为女人软弱的天性让她们无法理解上阵杀敌的荣光，但当舰队抵挡石阶列岛，他们与萨玛罗·桑恩的海盗船进行了第一场遭遇战，伊里斯不禁嘲笑那个当初为即将奔赴战场而兴奋不已的自己。

泰温已经是新晋骑士，跟随他的叔叔，也是西境大军的总指挥杰森·兰尼斯特。史蒂芬和伊里斯在初登岛时还是侍从，前者是他的父亲，整支军队的总指挥，国王之手蒙德·拜拉席恩的侍从，而伊里斯却在父亲的指示下，成为了一名年轻骑士，来自丰收厅的巴利斯坦·赛尔弥的侍从。伊里斯本来对这个决定十分不满，认为以自己的身份，怎么也应该为御林铁卫队长“白牛”杰洛·海塔尔做侍从，但在巴利斯坦爵士用一个闪电般的下劈将他从一个佣兵手中救下后，伊里斯便对他肃然起敬，尽职尽责地协助他。

在石阶列岛的行军格外艰苦，他们在陆路和水路中切换，从早忙到晚。每次登陆必会遭遇佣兵，每次出海必会遭遇海盗。伊里斯虽然会游泳，但水性不算很好，所以尽管他所属的队伍大都是陆上作战，每次的登陆仍然会让他有些吃不消。泰温会在深夜带着药草茶拜访他的营帐，有时给他带来一小壶美酒，或是多恩的夏日红，或是青亭岛的金色葡萄酒，或是从敌人那里缴获的梅子酒和白兰地。

“我小的时候会在凯岩城附近的海湾里游泳。”有一天晚上，泰温坐在他床边对他讲述道，“原本只有提盖特、吉利安和吉娜才爱玩水，但乔安娜说服了我偶尔加入他们。我不能理解你为什么会这么不习惯海水。君临好歹是在海边，而且你也应该和你父亲在龙石岛住过。”

“我可不敢在君临的海水里游泳。那些跳蚤窝的平民孩子们就在下水道旁边戏水，谁知道那水里都有什么？龙石岛倒还好，但就凭那地方的景色，游起来也没什么意思。更何况，我当时正专注于让我的妻子怀上我的继承人。”

泰温沉默了片刻，才继续说道：“我叔叔说我们到血石岛就不再前进。‘白牛’说贸然深入争议之地并不明智，不如守在石阶列岛，等九铜板王发现难以继续推进，他们就会自行发生矛盾。毕竟他们本来就不团结。”

“意味着我们说不准要在这里待到什么时候。”伊里斯叹了口气，“其实所谓的九铜板王都是靠马里斯撑着，不是吗？没有他，其他几个人根本做不成什么事。巴利斯坦爵士经常说，要是能有一次突袭，直接解决掉马里斯就好了。”

闻言，泰温倾身握住了他的手腕。伊里斯愣住了，看着年轻骑士认真的绿眼睛，一时有些不知所措。

“巴利斯坦爵士年轻气盛，他想要立功并不奇怪。”泰温说道，语气比他往常还要严肃，“但如果真的有这么一场作战，你绝对不可以去，伊里斯。”

“我怎么不可以去？我是王子，我有义务在战斗中身先士卒，给士兵们树立榜样。这是祖父教我的！我父亲甚至都想要亲自来。”

“但他没有，因为蒙德大人让他知道了他不能有闪失。你是王位的继承人，将来要从你父亲手中接过七大王国。那场大火让坦格利安家族人丁稀少；雷加还小，你妹妹她自己也还是个孩子，如果没有你撑起大局，他们都会身陷险境。”

“我不会让任何人伤害我妹妹和我儿子。”

“所以，你必须活下来，伊里斯。”

他们在血石岛上待了没多久，马里斯就率领着黄金团攻了过来。彼时他们还没有完全站稳脚跟，且并不在他们的主场，因此被这场突袭打了个措手不及。蒙德公爵击退了黄金团，但马里斯的巨剑给他留下了致命伤。他躺在军帐里，看着强忍眼泪抱着他的史蒂芬，嘱咐儿子照顾好母亲，成为风息堡称职的主人，然后咽下了最后一口气。史蒂芬是他们三人中最年轻的那个，却最早被冠上了“大人”的称谓。

蒙德公爵死后，“白牛”成为了整支大军的主帅。很快，杰森·兰尼斯特也战死，西境大军的指挥权落在了“红狮”罗杰·雷耶斯手中。泰温哀悼他的叔叔，却也因此有了更多和伊里斯和史蒂芬待在一起的机会。他虽然服从红狮的命令，两人却也心知肚明地井水不犯河水，除了商讨战术外基本没有交集。

“你受伤了，”泰温抚上伊里斯身侧的箭伤。

“我们在打仗，泰温，”伊里斯疼得一缩，拿开他的手，却没有放掉，“谁都会受伤。”

“什么时候的事？”

“好像是……三天前吧。”

“那就是和萨马罗·桑恩的海盗团，”泰温立刻站了起来，“我去多要点药草来。那帮里斯人说不准会在箭头上涂什么东西。”

伊里斯忍俊不禁：“你觉得他们有富到在每支箭上都涂毒？”

“伊里斯说的没错，泰温，”史蒂芬接话道，他正在擦拭父亲的鹿角头盔，“更何况那也不是第一次和桑恩交战，那么多人都受了箭伤，如果真的涂了毒，早该有人发作了。”

“不要低估了自由贸易城邦的贸易和里斯人的狡猾。况且，有的时候即使不下毒，伤口也足以杀死一个人。”泰温在纱布上倒了些烈酒，“你这伤口处理得着实不怎样。巴利斯坦爵士没有教你吗？”

“他教了一点，但是他实在是太厉害，所以经常被白牛派出去。”伊里斯耸了耸肩，抬起手让泰温给自己处理伤口，“而且我没那么脆弱。”

“你变瘦了。”泰温说。

“谁没有呢？这儿的海鸥都没什么肉，补给船还经常被海盗劫了。”

战局就这样僵持了许久。不出战的时候，他们三个经常一起睡在伊里斯的营帐里，晚上熄了蜡烛之后看着黑漆漆的天顶闲聊。他们会尽可能用有限的清水把自己洗干净，但石阶列岛的炎热仍然让他们很快就开始出汗，让整顶帐篷都弥漫着年轻男子的汗味。他们虽然感到不满，却也无可奈何。

“伊里斯，”史蒂芬问，“结婚是种什么样的感觉？”

“嗯……感觉多了很多麻烦，但要说很讨厌的话倒也没有。我其实本来不怎么想娶蕾拉，不过她毕竟是我妹妹，我也不讨厌她。孩子是挺不错的。雷加很好玩。”

“我一直觉得小孩子很麻烦。”史蒂芬抱怨道。

“小孩子也有很多种的嘛。我的孩子就很可爱，而你的孩子，将来多半跟你一样不安分。”

“不会的！”

“你呢，泰温？”伊里斯问，“你将来可是要继承凯岩城。对于谁要当凯岩城的女主人，你有什么想法？还是说你打算娶乔安娜？”

“泰温要娶乔安娜？”史蒂芬倒吸一口凉气。他从来都是那么迟钝。

泰温没有回答，并且伊里斯感觉到他翻了个身朝向了自己。等到史蒂芬轻柔的鼾声响了起来，泰温才凑近了他。

“你希望我娶乔安娜吗？”泰温轻声问。

“希望？这又不是我决定的事情，你自己决定你要娶谁。反正你父亲也管不了你不是吗？我只是觉得你挺喜欢她。”

“你也喜欢她。”

伊里斯尴尬地挠了挠耳朵：“她长得很漂亮。”

“的确。但蕾拉也很漂亮，你为什么不喜欢她？”

“我只是对她不太有激情。”

“你们都生了孩子。”

“我必须要有继承人。”

泰温突然伸出手，将伊里斯的一根头发撩到脑后，仿佛他真的能像猫一样夜视。

“蕾拉很漂亮，”泰温说，“她长得和你很像。”

伊里斯刚想说当然，但泰温已经转过了身去。

第二天，他被嘈杂的马蹄声唤醒。史蒂芬还在睡，但泰温也已经开始悠悠转醒。伊里斯听到隔壁巴利斯坦的帐篷里传来骑士起身的响动，便飞快地爬起来，不顾自己还没穿好铠甲，先去帮巴利斯坦穿戴整齐。

“马里斯带着他最好的骑手，正在往这边过来。”

年轻骑士的蓝眸炯炯有神，他的金发与泰温那如金丝般的头发不同，是如同盛夏麦芒般的颜色。他丝毫没有因伊里斯是王子就对他毕恭毕敬，而是不卑不亢地叮嘱他准备好前去迎战。

巴利斯坦上马离开的时候，泰温已经追了上来。“不要去，伊里斯！”他抓住王子的肩膀，急切地呼唤道。伊里斯从没听过他用这样的语气说话。

一股本能指引着他捧住泰温的脸颊。“我会回来的，泰温。我会活着回来的。”

“不，你……”

伊里斯紧紧搂住他：“我必须去。我不会永远都是个王子。我必须像征服者伊耿一样勇猛，不然我怎么配做你的国王呢？”

泰温僵住了，然后他的手臂缓缓地环住伊里斯的肩膀。

“答应我，一定要平安回来。”黄金雄狮低声在他耳边说道。

伊里斯的马术还算出色，但战场并不是御林或君临周围的空旷平原。他尽可能让巴利斯坦那闪闪发光的银色铠甲保持在视线内，长剑砍倒一个个身着金袍的佣兵，不断深入敌阵。箭矢在他的铠甲上弹开，但周围那些装备没有那么好的骑士就没有那么幸运，纷纷被黄金团的箭雨射落马下。沙尘、马蹄、剑鸣和战吼在耳边混成一团，伊里斯几乎不能思考，只想着跟上前方英姿飒爽的骑士。

直到他看见马里斯·黑火。在那一身红底黑龙战袍的怪物骑着马迎面冲过来的时候，其余的一切就都在伊里斯脑中消失了。那一瞬间的恐怖是如此剧烈，以至于伊里斯被从战场的嘈杂中震慑得清醒了过来。除了马里斯手中链锤甩动的叮当声他什么都听不到，而那颗长在他脖子上畸形头颅也仿佛在对他张开血盆大口咆哮，撕裂的红衣像是那似乎是眼睛的细缝里流出的鲜血。

但那怪物没能到达王子身边。巴利斯坦爵士拍马迎了上去，长剑与他的臂甲碰撞，发出清亮的长鸣。伊里斯甩了甩头，看着毫无畏惧地与黑火来回交战的骑士，明白了自己该做什么。他一步不退地守在巴利斯坦附近，用手中的剑招待任何企图打扰那场决斗的士兵。直到巴利斯坦的斩下马里斯的头颅，他都仍然继续砍杀着，只在黄金团因为首领的战死而撤退的时候从战斗的狂热中清醒过来。

激烈的战斗之后，他们回到营地。巴利斯坦对众人对自己的称赞只是谦逊以待，反而郑重地对请求王子让自己正式封他为骑士。

“不，”伊里斯说道，“我无意冒犯您，但我希望泰温·兰尼斯特能够为我举行仪式。”

于是在众人面前，那个被自家封臣耻笑的“笑狮”泰陀斯的长子，用自己的长剑分别在王储的两侧肩头轻点，说出骑士的誓词。他将伊里斯拉起来，双手仿佛在微微发抖，脸颊也泛着红晕，双眼热忱得像是两团碧绿火焰。伊里斯当众称他为朋友，笑着拥抱他，泰温靠在他肩膀上，任由王子揉乱他的金发，一如数年前女巫梦境中抚摸狮子的少年，尽管王子早已不记得那件事。

“我的朋友，”那天夜晚，泰温从背后搂着伊里斯的腰，低低呢喃道。

“没错，”伊里斯轻轻摸着他的手背，享受着泰温坚实宽阔的怀抱，“直到最后。”


	3. 第三层

**第三层**

“陛下。”

伊里斯示意侍女和铁卫们退下，转过身去面对向他走来的泰温：“我还不是陛下呢。”

“只是还差几个小时而已。”泰温在离他三步的距离停下，“你不该让御林铁卫离开。你应该更加警惕。”

“如果我连你都警惕，这世上就没有可以信任的人了。”

“你是国王，本就该如此。”

“我不这么觉得，”伊里斯向他伸出手，“过来，泰温。你的国王命令你。”

泰温望着他的眼睛，上前两步，将手中捧着的东西为国王呈上：“我的礼物。”

那是一件无比精美的斗篷，泰温将其展开，看起来颇有些分量。斗篷是血红的天鹅绒制成，印有深红的丁香暗花；边缘打着一层闪亮白银，上面用柔软的真金丝线绣着龙纹；内侧是柔软的锦缎，染着一幅令人瞠目结舌的彩画，被分成三块，右侧是红色群山间的黄金雄狮，左侧是黄金森林中的漆黑雄鹿，上方则是漆黑夜空中的火红巨龙。

“我僭越了吗，陛下？”泰温平静地说，甚至不是询问的语气。

伊里斯露出一个微笑：“这可是大大的僭越，泰温大人。”

“我不是大人，陛下。我还只是个骑士。”

“一个灭掉了雷耶斯和塔贝克两个家族，只为了树立威信的骑士？”

说实话，当消息传到君临的时候，伊里斯有种莫名的兴奋。他想象泰温身着镀金的铠甲与猩红的斗篷，在马上指挥作战，那冰冷的绿眼睛注视着崩塌的城堡，仅仅是想象就让伊里斯感到浑身发热。鲜血和沙尘的味道一定与他的黄金雄狮十分搭配。

“你不会像其他人那样觉得我残忍吧？”泰温垂着眼眸问。

“你居然还会有这种疑问？看来你还不够了解我。”伊里斯轻轻抚过斗篷柔软的面料，用指尖勾勒着内侧那头金狮的鬃毛，“乔安娜告诉我说你在攻破塔贝克厅的时候笑了。不得不说，我居然有点嫉妒艾莲那个贱人。我可是从来没有见过你笑。”

“我笑了吗？我不该笑的。我太忘我了，我本该更加愤怒，不让任何人抓到把柄。我还不是凯岩城的主人。”

“不管怎样，你很快就会是‘大人’了。”

泰温轻轻歪头，不太理解他的意思，但伊里斯只是神秘地笑笑，没有解答他的疑问。

“请允许我，”泰温说着，在镜前为伊里斯披上斗篷。他又拿起桌上那条镶嵌紫水晶的白银项链，围上伊里斯的脖颈。即将登基的国王注视着镜中好友的面孔，专注得目不转睛。泰温显然察觉到了他的目光，垂眸片刻，才慢慢抬起眼睛迎上镜子里伊里斯的视线。

“我不希望庆祝我登基的宴会平平无奇，”伊里斯说道，“我想要一场化妆舞会，让所有人都戴上面具。”

“这太危险了，可能会有心怀不轨之徒趁这个机会溜进来。更何况，你就算是戴了又有什么用？谁都能认出你的头发，还有你的眼睛。”

“化装舞会本就不是真的为了隐藏身份的，泰温，重点在于装作不认识对方，这种互相心知肚明却默契地演戏的新鲜感。”伊里斯拨弄了一下泰温肩头的黄金狮头胸针，“你一定要来。”

“你知道我向来不参加这种活动，伊里斯。”

“我马上就会是你的国王了，泰温。我命令你，来参加化装舞会。”

“谨遵国王的命令。”泰温微微颔首，伊里斯几乎确信自己在那绿眸中瞥到一丝笑意，“不过我想我会是个糟糕的舞者。”

一个仆人匆匆走来，在门口站定：“陛下，到时间了。”

“好的，”伊里斯不耐烦地挥了挥手。这个时刻被他人打扰实在是败了兴致。

“你该去了。”泰温说道，“这是你的加冕礼。”

“我不需要你提醒这个，”伊里斯上前半步，消除了他们之间的最后一点距离，“毕竟在那之后，你就正式变成我的了。”

伊里斯捏上泰温带着短短胡须的下巴，凑上前去。泰温轻轻吸了口气，连忙后退，喉头滚动着，但仍然毫无畏惧地注视着龙王的双眸。

“我爱乔安娜，”他说，抑制着声音中的波澜，“我打算和她结婚。我不会接受别人。”

“我难道不是即将成为你的国王吗？你难道不是任由我差遣处置吗？”

“并非如此，伊里斯。我不认为成为国王意味着你可以为所欲为。”

“我并不是想要阻止你娶乔安娜，”伊里斯没有追上去，只是站在那里，从容不迫地看着身体紧绷的泰温。他很清楚，在这种时候，只有让对方主动投怀送抱才能彻底征服。“我只是想要你。”

“你有妻子，有孩子，”泰温警告道，“你不该背叛他们。”

“背叛？我的婚姻本就与爱情无关。我不爱蕾拉，蕾拉也不爱我，我们的结合只是为了生出合格的继承人。我有过几个情妇，可我又不会让她们代替蕾拉做我的王后。至于找点乐子，那都是无关紧要的事。我确保了我不会有任何私生子——我还没蠢到给我的后代弄出一场九铜板王之战。”

“你的婚姻不是为了爱情，但是我的是。我爱乔安娜，我不打算背叛她。”

“但你现在还没有和她结婚，”伊里斯不以为然，向泰温张开双臂，“就当这是告别吧。”

泰温站在原地，犹豫了许久，伊里斯能感觉到他内心中如同风暴地的海浪般的挣扎。但最终，他的狮子还是投入了他的怀抱，不自知地向他献上嘴唇。泰温显然并非没有亲吻的经验，但跟伊里斯相比还是差了太多。当龙王把舌尖伸进他的口腔时，年轻的狮子明显在他怀里有些脱力，靠他搂着腰才站稳脚跟。一吻终了后，伊里斯注视着泰温带着水雾的绿眸，知道对方已经屈服于内心的渴望。

“舞会那天晚上，我会去找你。”他在泰温耳边低语道，然后离开房间，心情不错地走向王座厅。只要有一次，就会有无数次，伊里斯轻松地心想，他有足够多的机会在羽毛床里享受那头狮子。

登基的典礼上，史蒂芬为他戴上华丽的红金王冠，每个尖顶都是一个龙头，龙头的眼眸用不同颜色的宝石点缀。这是“贤王”戴伦二世所佩戴的王冠，而正是在他的统治下，七大王国真正成为了七大王国。蕾拉牵着雷加站在铁王座旁，伊里斯笑着摸了摸儿子的头，踏上铁剑铸就的台阶，在凹凸不平的王座上坐下。那可真是世界上最不舒服的椅子，但台下人的欢呼和泰温紧紧注视他的眼神让伊里斯的心情好了不少。想到从今往后就要坐在这张椅子上直到死，他就忍不住在心中发出一声悲鸣。与此同时，他也更加坚定了他为泰温勾勒的计划。

在新王登基后的第一次御前会议上，伊里斯头戴宝冠，身披泰温赠予他的王袍，踱步来到他的位置上，却没有坐下。

“大人们，”他用清晰洪亮的声音说道，“我认得你们所有人，从我还是个孩子开始。在我祖父和我父亲的御前会议上，是我为你们斟酒，为你们拿来信件、书本与纸笔，为你们在到来与离开时开关大门。我很清楚你们为七大王国做出了多少杰出的贡献，你们对坦格利安的忠诚有多么不可动摇。我也很清楚你们所在的职位有多么沉重，多么耗费精力。现在我郑重地告知你们，你们无需再担此重任了。你们勤勤恳恳地完成了你们的工作，而现在，你们可以回到家乡休息，与你们的亲人一同度过余下的安稳岁月。感谢你们一直以来的付出。”

有的人明白他话中的意思，平静地接受，并起身对国王表示感谢。有的人则慌张或气愤，不愿失去国王的重视，但伊里斯用淡淡的微笑和友好的话语让他们纷纷畏缩。到了最后，先王的御前会议成员全部离开，只有大学士派席尔留在伊里斯身边。

“恕我直言，国王陛下，”老学士说道，“如果您一次性辞退所有的成员，必须尽快任命新人才行。”

“我知道。舞会暂时由我和总管安排，这个我擅长。在此期间我会传召我心中的人选来到君临。”

他有条不紊地安排着，布置舞会的场地，并为他那些儿时在君临结识的朋友写去信件，命他们前来任职。很快，新的御前会议成员被一一敲定下来，但唯独国王之手一职仍然空缺着。廷臣们纷纷揣摩着国王的心思，不少领主的名字被频繁提起，一时间红堡内的气氛达到一种紧张的平衡。

舞会举办得让伊里斯十分满意。舞厅中满是来自七国各地的美丽女子，有着颜色各异的皮肤与头发，身着不同款式的精致衣裙，用面具遮掩着面容，与年轻的骑士和领主们翩翩起舞。伊里斯让一名修女带着雷加在二楼的走廊上看着，自己则踏入舞池中，与蕾拉共舞了几曲。他很快认出了泰温和乔安娜，于是他们又交换舞伴。乔安娜虽然也是个温柔的女人，但她比蕾拉更加开朗风趣，且她的美丽也显得更为光彩照人。伊里斯第无数次为父母的决定感到不解：凭什么一个森林女巫的疯癫预言就足以决定他要娶谁？原本他可以抢在泰温前面得到这个美人，而蕾拉尽管多半还是不能嫁给她的那个骑士，但也无需嫁给对她并无爱意的伊里斯。

而泰温……伊里斯想着，走上高台，主持最后的摘面具环节。数百名贵族男女同时将精美的面具扯下，抛入空中，举杯祝贺新王的登基。伊里斯让蕾拉站在他身边，又招呼雷加下来，压了压手掌示意宾客们安静。

“我亲爱的领主和小姐们，我难以表达我今日看见这幅盛景的喜悦。在数年之前，一场悲剧让我的家族元气大伤，而在数周前，我伟大的父王杰赫里斯二世也撒手而去。我和我的王后都感到悲痛，但我不能被击倒，因为这意味着我成为了七大王国的主人。成为这美丽的大地与善良优秀的人民的国王，是我注定要背负的重任，也是我无上的荣幸。我绝不会落后我的任何一位先祖，让我的家族以及我的王国达到连杰赫里斯一世在位的时期都无法企及的辉煌。”

他让掌声与欢呼声持续了一会儿，才接着说道：“而要想做到这一点，国王绝不能孤军奋战。这就是为什么我的祖先‘征服者’伊耿设立了各个地域的守护者，设立了御前议会。御前议会的成员理应是七大王国最为出色的人，虽然事实常常并非如此，但我不会轻易妥协。在此我怀着激动的心情告知各位，我已经找到了我的奥里斯·拜拉席恩，我的巴斯修士，我的韦赛里斯·坦格利安，我的布林登·河文。”

所有人都屏息凝神，看着年轻的国王从侍者手中接过金手项链，缓缓步下高台。伊里斯越过众多河湾地的贵族和风暴地的领主，在众目睽睽之下，来到年轻的金发骑士面前停住脚步。

“泰温·兰尼斯特爵士，我任命你为国王之手。”

泰温先是定定地看着伊里斯，仿佛还没有意识到发生了什么事。直到乔安娜小声催促他，他才在伊里斯跟前跪下，让国王将金手项链戴在他脖颈上。

“起来吧，泰温大人。”伊里斯难掩笑意地说道。

当泰温站起来的时候，周围的人们纷纷发出惊呼声，因为那位一向不苟言笑的年轻贵族脸上此刻正带着笑容。伊里斯感到一阵直冲灵魂的满足充斥了他的全身，他不顾礼节与威严，与他的朋友在舞池中拥抱。廷臣们有的对国王的选择议论纷纷，但更多的则是鼓掌欢呼，被这浪漫无比的一幕所折服，因为泰温·兰尼斯特是有史以来最年轻的国王之手，只有二十岁。

但对伊里斯来说，真正的快乐还是在晚宴结束，夜深人静的时分。他们在一处隐蔽的仆人房间里会面，而伊里斯尽情地为他尚未有过经验的国王之手打开新世界的大门。泰温·兰尼斯特比他年长，也比他强壮，但如此一头美丽骄傲的猛兽此时向他表示臣服，这只是给予了伊里斯无与伦比的快乐。他看着那黄金项链在泰温泛红的胸膛上不断起伏，听着对方的喉咙中发出低沉如狮吼般的喘息声，然后逐渐变得高亢迷乱，最后变成一遍又一遍地呼唤他的名字。

“伊里斯，”泰温用失神的绿眼睛注视着他，“伊里斯，伊里斯……”

“泰温！”龙王因快乐而高喊着，低头与他的国王之手交换着疯狂的吻。

“你是我的了。”


End file.
